barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus because of her family's vacation, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Kristen * Stephen * Kim * Danny * Emily * Scooter McNutty Song List # Barney Theme Song # The Animal Fair # Puttin' On a Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Me and My Teddy # When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia *This is the first video in which Barney is not being voiced by Bob West. Instead, he is voiced by Duncan Brannan, and Tim Dever. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus" *This video was filmed from August 9-20. *Kristen returned in this video after being absent for almost a year since the video Barney's Night Before Christmas. *This was the last video to be compatible with the ActiMates Barney. *The title card only calls this video "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *This is the last video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also the second time he portrayed a character since Barney Live! In New York City. However, he was briefly seen as a mime in What a World We Share. *This is the only time Emily and Kristen appear together. *Barney's Ringmaster Costume would later appear in Lost and Found. *This is the second time Barney wears ringmaster mittens. The first time was Barney Live! In New York City. *The lyrics to "Me and My Teddy": "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" wasn't used to make the song short, most likely in an attempt to save time. * Barney wears the same ringmaster costume as he did in Barney Live! In New York City and Barney's Adventure Bus. Film Schedule Barney Call Sheet August 1999 b.jpg|Call Sheet (08/12/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 c.jpg|Call Sheet (08/13/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 a.jpg|Call Sheet (08/17/1999) Gallery File:Scan41.jpg|First Release File:Image.jpeg|Bonus CD with DVD File:Sdsdxss.jpeg|Back Cover File:Scan40.jpg|Final Release Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Season 6 Category:2000